Speed 2 A race against Time
by Little Glass Heart
Summary: It has been 4 years since Speed and Jack and Annie are married with 2 daughters but Richard Payne, Howard Payne's brother wants to make Jack suffer for killing his brother and he will use Jacks only weakness - his Wife and Kids R
1. The Travens

**Speed 2 – A Race Against Time **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Speed, it all belongs to the creators but I do own some of the characters put in the story. No copyright intended.

**Longer Summary **

It has been 4 years since the first movie (Cruise Control doesn't exist) and Jack and Annie have been married for 2 years and have a one year old Charlotte and 3 year old Madeline. Harold Payne's younger brother, Richard hates Jack and wants to make him suffer and the only way to make Jack suffer is to use his only weakness….Annie and Charlotte and Madeline.

(If this was a movie, the actors I would use would be

Charlotte- Suri Cruise

Madeline-

Richard- Sean Connery

Jack- Keanu Reeves

Annie-Sandra Bullock)

Hope you like the story

Huggins

Little Glass Hearts x

As Jack looked down at the bomb which sat on top of a lift full of people, he thought of his dead friend, Harry, who had died just over 4 years ago, killed by Howard Payne's bomb and remembered how they had both been in an almost exact position both sitting on top of the lift waiting for Mac but only now Jack was sitting with another young man, Zave who was the teams new bomb expert. This bomber was nothing like Howard Payne. He was crazy, yes but also very stupid. Neil Weston had strapped dynamite to his chest and was threatening to blow himself up if he didn't get his 10 million. It was just ridiculous; it was obvious he had no plans on how to escape when he got the money. They managed to get the people out of the lift and deactivate the bomb on top of it but not before Weston had realised he couldn't get away and blew himself up. Jack and Zave only just got out of the building when it exploded. Jack flew forwards and hit his head knocking himself out.

"He should be fine, though he's going to have a mega headache later" Dr. Jones smiled

"Are you sure you don't want to keep him in, just in case" Mac frowned, he didn't like any of his team injured because to him every single member of them were family. It had hit them all hard when Harry had died; he and Jack had gone to school together and had joined the team so that they could work together. Mac doubted without Annie, Jack would have broken down but with her support and care he was almost back to his cocky self but sometimes he had seen Jack just stop and look when the door opened expecting Harry to stroll into the room as though nothing had happened.

"Mac, will you just let me go home already" Jack scowled at him

"When you going to stop moaning, I just want to make sure you were ok" Mac Grinned "Go home then, I called Annie and she is very worried"

"See you later" Jack smiled and stalked off toward the exit.

Annie was worried, very worried.

She knew Jack loved his job but she hated it when he got hurt. Annie loved Jack so much. He had saved her life twice and after everything they went through together Jack had not cried once. Annie knew he missed Harry a lot but he would never admit it to anyone, not even her and that was when she decided that she would talk to him about it when he had gotten home and the children were in bed.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home" Madeline said tearfully

Annie bent down to pick her up and held her tightly to her

"Daddy will be home soon and then maybe you should go to bed you look tired Maddie" Annie soothed her daughter as best as she could before the slam of the front door made them both turn.

"Daddy, Daddy, you home" she squealed scrambling out of her mothers arms to wrap her small arms around Jacks legs.

Jack laughed and picked his child up swinging her round making her shriek with delight.

"I think its time you went to bed Maddie" Jack smiled noticing how Maddie's eyes began to droop.

"I'll take her to bed then I want to talk Jack" she smiled and kissed his cheek as she passed him.

"I love you Mommy" she murmured before almost instantly falling asleep. Kissing her forehead Annie watched her for a moment before quietly leaving the room and peering into the next to find Charlotte still fast asleep.

Jack was sitting on the sofa when she entered the living room looking relaxed as he watched the News report on the explosion. Sitting down next to him she gently placed her head on his shoulder and together they sat quietly for what seemed like hours before

She whispered "were you scared Jack, when we were on the train"

Annie felt Jack freeze momentarily though it took him a little while to answer "yes I was, not just for my own life but for yours as well"

"You miss him don't you; I know Harry was a good friend to you"

"Yeah, I miss him so much" Jack whispered his voice cracking "but you know as long as I have you and the girls I will be ok" looking down at her he then whispered "I will never ever let anything or anyone touch you or the girls because you are my world and I love you more than anything, if anything happened to any of you I would never forgive myself" Jack began to sob, just imagining a world were they didn't exist hurt him and not just that but he thought of how terrible his life had been, before Annie, he had been so lonely. When Harry died Jack only wanted to live for her and even then he thought of ending it all but when he found out he was going to be a father he was so happy, you could say Madeline saved him Madeline, Annie and Charlotte, his girls and he was never ever going to let anything touch them ever.

Richard Payne looked upon the picture of his older brother. Howard had put his heart and soul into stopping the bombs he was faced with in the force and when he lost his thumb and was disabled what did he get for over 20 years of service, a cheap golden watch.

Richard hated the Police Force, he blamed them for the death of his brother but he knew his brothers killer, a man who had gotten an award for being a hero when really he should have been locked up because he was a murderer and Richard was going to make him pay for killing his brother. Richard had stalked Jack for months, got a lot of information on him as well. Jack had a wife Annie and 2 beautiful daughters who from following the family around Jack adored. Richard didn't want to kill Jack because then Jack wouldn't feel the pain he felt when Howard died. No Richard was going to take his wife and daughters and kill them, obviously making them suffer first because from his research Jack Traven only had one weakness and that was his family.

What do you think? Please R&R Huggins Little Glass Heart xx


	2. The Mysterious Old Man

Speed 2 – A race against Time

After opening up to Annie about how he felt Jack felt so much better. He felt so happy, yes he still missed Harry but after letting it all out he felt as if his heart has lightened and the pain of losing his best friend had dulled. Jack spent the next 2 weeks off work, showering his wife and daughters with affection and concentrating on getting small paint Jobs and other D.I.Y stuff finished.

"Daddy, can we go the park" Madeline pleaded looking at him with her massive cobalt blue eyes.

Smiling "well ok but you have to give me a minute"

"Ok daddy" Madeline shot off to try and attempt to put on her shoes

Shaking his head Jack finished painting the table leg before collecting his shoes from the box and slipping them on before jogging up the stairs to get Charlotte ready.

Richard Payne had been watching Jack and his family for the last couple of weeks. Jack had only been into work once and had spent the rest of his time with Annie and the girls. Annie still left to go to work but apart from family outings or to the shops or park Jack did not leave the house. While following Jack, Richards hate for him grew even more as he watched Jack be so happy, something he had taken from his brother. Richard had been happy once, his wife, Marie-Anne had taken his 3 children and vanished 30 years ago, Richard had not seen or heard from them since but he had never stopped looking for them. He hated her so much and he knew if he ever found her he would kill her, for the pain she caused the day she took the children to the supermarket and never returned. Richard had loved his 2 sons and daughter so much but his wife had taken them away. His princess, Annalise with her brown hair and eyes. His sons were a lot older than her, both of them 15, eager to join the army the second the reached 18. He had searched for years but had never found his family; he suspected as did his private investigator that Marie had changed their names from Payne to her maiden name. His daughter was just 2 years old when they vanished and he missed her everyday.

He would never stop looking and he would never ever let Jack get away with killing his brother.

Jack after 15 minutes managed to get Madeline and Charlotte ready. Walking to the park, Madeline had been jumping up and down in excitement the entire way. When they had arrived Madeline had shot off at a speed of knots and had vanished amongst the crowd of children and with a sign Jack sat down on the bench and attempted to keep Charlotte from crying.

2 hours passed and Jack watched the park empty and eventually decided to go home, Annie would be home from work soon and then they could perhaps go somewhere special for dinner. Snapping out of his thoughts Jack looked for Madeline and found she was nowhere to be seen.

"Madeline" Jack shouted but there came no reply, Jack began to get worried "Madeline" he began searching the bushes and trees leaving Charlotte with a kind old man who sat on the bench next to the Pram. Jack hunted for the next 10 minutes before deciding to go back to Charlotte and the man and call Mac to help him. When he reached the bench were he had left Charlotte he froze in horror; she wasn't there, both of them had vanished leaving Charlottes pram behind. Horrified Jack pulled out his mobile to call Mac.

Richard smiled at the little blue eyed girl looking up at him from the passenger seat.

"Can I have the sweeties now" she giggled,

Richard smiling handed her the bag of Jelly Babies, getting her into the car had been easy, obviously Jack had not taught his children Stranger Danger and he had managed to persuade her into the car by promising her some sweets and when she was safely secured he then went back and pretended to look after Jacks other baby while he went looking for Madeline. The second Jack's back was turned he had taken the baby, Charlotte and was back in the car driving away.

Jack was frantic when he called Mac and within minutes they both were searching the nearby area.

"Do you remember what he looked like" Mac frowned as more of the team arrived to help search.

"He was old and wearing a cap and a brown coat, and glasses he had glasses" Jack was so angry at himself for believing he could trust that old man.

"We have to assume that the old man who took Charlotte probably took Madeline also" Mac turned to Jack " have you upset anyone recently"

Jack honestly had no idea but he had a feeling he had met this guy before "Well we do kill bombers who threaten the country could it be a family member or friend"

That's when it clicked "Payne, the man looked like Payne"

"Ok Jack" Mac smiled at him though it didn't reach his eyes

"Zave, look and see if Howard Payne had a brother or son and Jack you had better call Annie"

Annie had not driven this fast since the bus and se felt worse now than she did then. She ran into the main reception of L.A Police and collided heavily with Jack who appeared to have been pacing while waiting for her. The second she realized it was him she burst into a fit of tears. His arms wrapped around her but she found no comfort in the embrace.

Madeline Traven looked up at him and began to cry.

"I want Mummy and Daddy" she had screamed at him, kicked but he had eventually locked her and the baby in another room.

Richard would enjoy it when he got to kill them both but he had one more person he needed to finish this stage of his plan.

Annie Traven.

Jack could have hit something. He had been so stupid, in his worry for Maddie he had practically given Charlotte to the nutter who had taken her. When Annie had arrived, he had felt 10 times worse despite her telling him it wasn't his fault.

"Howard Payne had a brother, Richard, who is 3 years younger than him and who lived in New York for the last 27 years before moving here shortly after his brothers death" Mac addressed the room in general.

"Do you have an address?" Jack asked jumping to his feet

"Two officers went to his residence this morning and found he had not been there for several days" Mac replied sadly

Annie stood "I can't just sit here; I'm going to get food for people ok" As she left she paused, kissed Jack softly and then murmured so no one else would hear "we'll get them back, stop blaming yourself" he looked disbelieving at her before she smiled gently, kissed his temple and left.


	3. The Sylvanian Rabbit's Letter

Speed 2- A Race Against Time 

Hiya, I am going to try and do at least 5 or 6 chapters for this story. I hope u like this chapter. R&R please (always makes me happy) Huggins Little Glass Heart xxxx

Annie thought of the look on Jacks face when she left. It was a look of desperation, pain, guilt but most of all fear. She knew he blamed himself but it wasn't his fault, it could have happened when the girls where with her or any of their friends. Annie remembered when she had lost Madeline in Woolworths. She had looked away for seconds and Madeline had just vanished. For an hour she had frantically run round looking for her before finding her standing in front of the toys clutching a small brown Sylvanian rabbit. Madeline had begged her for it and since then they had a whole collection of Sylvanian animals but the little brown rabbit christened, Cubby, had been Madeline's favourite and rarely left her hand. Cubby would have most likely been in Madeline's pocket and all Annie could do was hope that Madeline found comfort from him because at night if Cubby wasn't next to her she refused to sleep.

Richard Payne was fed up of listening to the baby screaming. Charlotte had been wailing for the last 20 minutes and Richard had tried everything but eventually just left her and the sleeping Madeline in the room of his old daughter. Richard had driven for hours and still had another days driving before he reached his old house in New York. The house which had so many memories in, were the nursery his own daughter had never played in was and the princess bedroom. Walking back into the room he had given the two little girls, he spotted Madeline holding a small toy in her hand. He gently uncurled her fingers and held it up to the light revealing a little Sylvanian rabbit with a tiny pink dress on. Richard smiled imagining how his own daughter would have had toys like this, had his wife not taken her away. Richard turned and looked at the little girl, who looked very similar to his own daughter. The brown hair the exact colour as Annalise's hair has been but now he thought about it his baby girl would be 32 and would most likely believe that he was a raging alcoholic who beat her mother. Marie-Anne could be a good liar when she wanted to be but her mother had been just the same. Richard felt an overwhelming sense of pain at the thought of his daughter hating him and wishing he were dead and without realising what he was doing threw the small rabbit across the room, where it collided with the wall and fell to the ground but a small white square had fallen from the back of the little rabbits dress and hit the floor. Richard stared at it. It was a tiny piece of paper. Picking it up Richard opened and read what appeared to be a little note

Madeline,

When you were born it was the greatest moment of my life.

You are so beautiful with your mother's hair and beautiful brown eyes.

You are the light of not just my life but of your mothers and your grandmothers but I am sure though you have asked about him your Grandfather in heaven loves you very much too. I want to be the father to you that Annie never had. When your mother bought you this she was the same age as you when her father died 30 years ago.

Just remember we all love you,

Daddy, Mummy, Nana Marianna, Ivan and Jasper.

Richard stared at the letter that Jack had obviously written himself. Richard seemed frozen, it was as though time stopped and he found his mind rushing back to just over a week ago.

**9 days previously………**

**From his place walking behind them Richard could hear their conversation. **

"**Daddy, is Nana gonna be ok" Madeline looked up at her father with tears glistening in her blue eyes. **

"**Your mom went to see her this morning and she was much better, "Maddy" Jack smiled, reassuring the little girl easily. **

**He had followed them to a hospital where it appeared the little girls Nan had been taken, ill. He watched them go into the ward and sit down next to an old woman who looked strangely familiar but who Richard couldn't place. **

Richards mind was on overdrive as he gasped in horror as the realisation of what he had done hit him.

**45 YEARS PREVIOUSLY…. **

**Richard walked into the school dance and sat down, having been to shy to ask anyone, he had planned to sit at home but in the end his mother had found out and ordered him to the dance in a brand new black suit she had bought him just for the occasion. **

**A girl put her hand on his shoulder and she smiled at him invitingly.**

**She was a pale girl with a small angelic face and long dark brown hair. She was very beautiful and she looked stunning in her midnight blue gown.**

"**Why the long face, when there's so much fun to be had" and the girl took his hand in hers and began to pull him to the dance floor. **

"**Who are you" he gasped but she did not reply she just pulled him through the crowd and into the centre of the floor and began to dance. Shocked but happy Richard and the mysterious girl danced for hours before leaving together to go and sit on a bench behind an old oak. They sat in peaceful silence for a while before he turned his head to look at her and found her looking at him with a very strange expression on her face. Smiling, she leaned forwards and kissed him, gently at first before it became more passionate. For the next 2 hours they kissed and giggled.**

**When they had to leave she whispered seductively in his ear "My name, Marianna Porter" and with a final gentle kiss on his earlobe she walked away. **


	4. The Missing Pieces of the Puzzle

A Race Against Time – The Missing Pieces of the Puzzle

Author's Note – Hi, I am so sorry for the long delay, I was concentrating on another Fanfic for quite a while and completely forgot about this story, for the past week I have been writing every possible ending possible but just couldn't find the right one. There will be one more chapter after this one and the A Race against time will be over. R&R and enjoy.

Huggins x

Little Glass Heart 3 3 xx 3 3

Richard stood, frozen in horror as he realised the extent of what he had done. His little girl, Annalise was the wife of the man he hated. Marie-Anne had lied to Annalise and told her that he was dead, for so long his daughter had believed him gone and she never knew the truth and probably never would. Even if Richard took back the girls, his granddaughters, Annie would never forgive him and he would go to Jail. Grabbing Charlotte and Madeline, he flew back to his car and began the long drive back to re-unite the family. Guilt filled his chest and hurt so much. After Annie had been taken from him every room in the house had a picture of her and the spare room, he transformed into the room of a teenager. This whole mission had been to avenge Howard's death but Howard had nearly blown his baby girl into smithereens. She could have died at her uncles hands and even though Howard had no idea that she was his niece, it still angered him that Howard thought he could murder anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie walked down the street, carrying 10 portions of chips. Jack had looked haunted when she had left but this wasn't his fault, yes Richard Payne was angry at him for killing his brother but that was no need for him to hurt Jacks children. Howard was going to die anyway; if the bomb squad had caught up with him then he would have been shot dead on the spot. A car swung onto the yellow lines next to her, the black window came down and the man in the driver's seat leaned over to look at her.

Annie dropped the food and nearly screamed. Richard Payne looked exactly like the photos she had seen but he also looked very alike to Howard Payne.

"Annie, we need to talk, I promise I will not hurt you, your daughters are in the back of the car"

Annie froze, was this a trap, so he could kill all three of them and destroy Jack forever. The man was looking at her in a strange way, not with hatred you could imagine but affection.

Opening the door, she climbed in, leaving the food on the pavement, she wouldn't need to take it to the police station anymore. Turning her head, she looked behind her as Richard Payne swung the car back into the traffic. Madeline looked up at her with her beautiful blue eyes, unshed tears, just keeping them at bay while charlotte was sound asleep, her tiny hand gently held by Madeline's. Her relief at seeing her children was short lived, when she remembered she was sitting next to the man who took them.

"Why didn't you just leave us alone? We were so happy. Howard deserved what he got; he tried to kill so many people and by taking our children, you have no idea what that's like when you think you could lose your child forever"

Richard Payne pulled the car over and turned towards her.

"I know exactly what it's like to lose a child. 30 years ago my wife stole my daughter and 2 sons away from me. I never saw them again." Richard had no Idea how he was going to tell her the truth about her mother.

Annie felt a strange pity for him. He had a family once and his wife had taken them away, she would never have done that to Jack, it would have it would have killed him"

"What were their names?"

"Annalise, Ivan and Jasper"

Annie's face froze, it couldn't be possible. A sudden thought had flown into her head. Richard had said his family had vanished 30 years ago. The names of his children were virtually identical to that off her family. Her brothers were called Ivan and Jasper. Her mother whenever she had asked her if Annie was her full name her mother had smiled in a strange way and said her full name was Anastasia. Looking at the man properly now she was shocked at how she could have missed it, he looked similar to her eldest brother Jasper.

"What was your wife's name?"

Richard turned to and saw a very strange look in her eyes. Had she pieced it together?

"Marie-Anne, I met her at a school dance, she was kind and we married 2 years later when we were both 20. We had Jasper and a year later Ivan. Annalise was a lot younger than her brothers and was born 13 years later. A week after Annalise's birthday, Marie-Anne, as I left for work, went to the supermarket with the children, I never saw the again"

Annie looked at him in horror and pain.

"No, you can't be, my father is dead, my mother told me, my brothers said that my father died in a traffic collision"

"They lied, you have no idea how I feel, to think I could have killed my daughter and grandchildren and never have known. I am not angry at Jack Traven anymore, Annie, I am angry at Howard, he nearly killed my daughter."

"Howard wouldn't have known, he probably would have killed me anyway, I sided with Jack not him."

"You should call your husband, I will leave you outside the station and I ask you this let me just drive away, I loved you and your brothers more than anything but I think I should leave you all in peace"

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she quickly typed in Jacks number and put the phone to her ear. Glancing at the time on her watch, realised she had been gone for 2 hours.

Jack answered the phone on the first ring.

"Annie, were are you? You've been gone for ages. I have been so worried"

"I'm on the way to the station now, Jack, don't freak ok, I've been talking to Richard Payne, I have the girls, I really need to talk to you"

"What were you thinking, just get back her as quickly as possible, and get away from him as soon as you can."

Jack sounded strange over the phone. She knew this was hard for him, his wife and children all in the hands of what he believed a mad man. Yes, you could call him crazy but he was her father. She needed to talk with her mother as soon as this was over. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Hope you enjoyed it 3

One more Chapter and A Race against Time is over.


	5. The Reunion

Speed – A Race against Time – The reunion

Richard parked the car 2 blocks away from the police station.

As Annie pulled her daughters out of the back of the car, she held Charlotte under one arm while Madeline held onto the edge of her skirt. Leaning forward she gently stroked Richards's cheek before kissing it and then turned and walked away. Annie wondered what would happen to him now but she could not dwell on that, all she cared about now was finding Jack and making sure he was ok.

It took her ten minutes to reach the police station and as she walked into reception, the woman at the desk smiled. Picking up the phone, she called Mac's office.

"Jack, your wife is in reception with your children"

Less than a minute later Jack flew round the corner. He smiled at her before walking over and pulling her and the girls into a massive hug. After a few moments Annie felt Jacks shoulders begin to shake but before he could say anything she pulled back and kissed him, a kiss which told him so much. It's not your fault, I love you, and its ok we're safe. Pulling away Jack smiled at her before pulling Madeline up into his arms and kissing her forehead. Hugging them all once again, he grinned before turning to Mac who had just hugged Annie.

"Go home Jack, I think you definitely deserve a break"

Jack grinning hugged his friend before taking his wife's hand and exiting the building.

With the girls in the back of the car, she smiled and then turned at him and explained everything to him. How Richard and her mother met, how her mother took her away from him and lied to her all of her life. Jack frowned as she told him but by the end he was smiling.

"So you're a Payne eh? Well at least this shows, there's good in every family"

Hugging her, Jack laughed and then started the car.

"Let's go to the hospital then, so you can have the ultimate bitch fight with your mother" still laughing, he swung out of the car park and began the 20 minute drive to the Hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you lie to me? All of my life I believed my father was dead"

Marianna Porter looked up at her only daughter and frowned.

"Your father was useless that's why! He never did anything for the family. Unlike George, George was your father for years until her got cancer. I loved Richard for a very long time but when I met George I knew he was the one for me"

Shaking her head at her mother, she could hardly believe how selfish she had been, she had met another man and instead of just divorcing her father, she had run away with George and told Annie her father was dead.

Annie looked at her mother in shame. If it was a couple of years ago, she probably never would have spoken to her again but Marianna Porter was dying of Breast Cancer, she had an estimated 2 months to live. Annie sat with her mother for an hour longer before leaving.

1 Month later

As Annie and Jack walked away from the church back towards their car, Annie looked back at the light grey headstone which showed her were her mother had been buried a week before. Arriving at Ivan's she was greeted with Madeline's scream as she ran towards her.

"Callum said he's gonna hurt me if I didn let him cut the hair of my Barbie"

Jack swinging the little girl into his arms easily, laughed as she squealed and grabbing Annie's hand, led her towards her brothers house.

Ivan knew all about there father and how he had been alive at the time. Even though he had been 15 at the time he and Jasper both also believed their father to be dead as there mother told them he died in a car crash on the way to work.

Ivan worked in Los Angeles Police force but he worked in the dog squad. He had made a successful life for himself having married Tatiana Renard, daughter of the chief of Scotland Yard, who had moved to the States. They had 3 kids, Callum who was 5, Kevin who was 3 and Darius who was 18 months. Jasper was a completely different story; he lived in a posh apartment in New York and had a very pretty model, Whitney Martina, as his wife. He lived out his dream and became a captain in the armed forces. He was expecting his first baby in July.

As the family sat around the living room, watching the TV, Madeline having fallen asleep against Jacks chest, a news report caught Annie's eye.

"New just in, Richard Payne, a 74 years old man from New York has died. New York Police say the death is not suspicious and it is believed he shot himself dead with a pistol he used in the war. Richard Payne was well known for receiving the Silver Star, in an act of bravery, he jumped and pulled a man from the path of a grenade, kicking it into a ditch and saving his whole Platoon."

Annie had been expecting this news report for weeks, since the moment she had left him. Richard was 74, he had spent his whole life searching for his family and now he had found them, he had ended his suffering and loneliness, by a bullet to the head.

Annie looked around the room at her brothers shell shocked eyes, Tatiana was clutching at his arm, trying her best to comfort him, Jack lay with Madeline snuggled up into his chest. Charlotte lay in her lap, dozing and as she looked around her family she felt at peace. Richard Payne may have been her real father but in Annie's eyes, he was just the kind, lonely man who had everything taken away from him by the woman he loved and lived for many years alone with only the comfort of his brother to help him and when his brother was gone he was determined to make whoever responsible pay, because being lonely made him go mad.

Well that's it. I hope people have enjoyed this Fic. Please R&R and tell me how you feel. Thank you for coming with me on this amazing journey. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed and favourited my story.

Huggins

Little Glass Heart

Began – Friday 12th February (2010-2-12)

Finished – Tuesday 1st June 2010 (2010-06-01)


End file.
